betrayal and blood
by MoOoO
Summary: kagxinu, sessxoc banxoc mirxsan kikyoxmy kick kagome saw inuyasha and kikyo just to run into one very very evil girl that just wants to be nice, and one girl that nomatter what wants everyone to be hyper. T for kaileys foul mouth. P.S should i add hojo?


Betrayal and blood.

By me. Disclaimer, this part always makes me cry, I sniff d-d-d-d- I OWN SESSHOMARU HAHAHA! suddenly a bunch of lawyers come and sue me FINE HERES ALL MY MONEY gives them each a penny HUMF "now say it.." fine, I don't own Inuyasha or sesshomaru…..or :sigh: any of the characters from Inuyasha cause if I did kikyo would be non-existent::sigh: how wonderful!

Kagome flung herself from the scene, tears falling down her cheeks. She wouldn't let kikyo see her cry, to give her that satisfaction . Yet still felt the hot tears streaming through her eyes. :FLASH BACK: Inuyasha smelt kikyo, he ran to her seeing her laying in that same tree when kagome first saw him and kikyo kiss. She smiled at him sensing her reincarnation follow. She walked over and kissed him, he kissed her back. She stopped and said "what is my reincarnation to you Inuyasha?" she said trying her best to look heart broken. He saw her heart broken look and said ,completely lying through his teeth, "she means nothing , nothing but a shard detector." then he heard a small whimper, turning around he saw kagome, trying her best to not let the tears flow. She ran, he smelt the tears and bowed his head. He was so low, making kagome cry. he hurt her by going to kikyo every night, he hated those nights when she woke up. Then he sensed a great evil power and sour scent mix with kagome's jasmine scent. Suddenly an arrow, surrounded by dark power almost hit his head there was a girl hugging kagome to her, whispering things like "I have been watching you closely you have a kind heart, to kind for this fool." then a hyper and carefree scent hit the air another girl popped up, she walked over to kikyo and muttered "bitch." the evil one turned to kagome, now he got a good look of them. she had long black hair with red streaks and silver eyes that shone complete hatred. The other one had light blue hair and perky eyes that showed love and compassion for all. The dark haired one had a tear drop on her cheek, the other one had a sun. "girl, you will come with me." said the evil one. Much to Inuyasha's surprise kagome obeyed. The nice looking one turned to the other one "Kailey, please don't." she pleaded. Kailey slowly walked towards him, then to everyone's surprise she kissed him. Smiling darkly when he stood there dumbfounded. Kailey smiled wickedly "suffer." then his knees quaked and he fell, he got it now when she kissed him she drained all his power. She slowly walked over to him and grabbed his sword, it didn't sting her at all. "wind scar." the sword slashed him. Kagome rushed over to him to help, yet kikyo did nothing "girl, why do you save him? Cant you see he's playing you and the dead one?" Kailey said confused , if she was in this situation Inuyasha would be dead, but kagome had a heart made out of gold too sweet to hurt him. "gabby, well be taking our leave now." venom dripping from her words. gabby whispered to Inuyasha "im sorry." then Kailey, gabby and kagome arose in the in a shield of darkness "KAGOMEEEEEEE!" then she turned to him eyes full of sorrow and betrayal. His heart shattered seeing her so broken, a single tear formed in his eye….

1 YEAR LATER….

Inuyasha had been searching for kagome for a year now, still getting nowhere. Kikyo now traveled with them to detect jewel shards. Sango had turned against him for making kagome go but kikyo said it wasn't his fault, some nights he wondered what kagome was doing….

WITH KAGOME….

Kailey looked at kagome, she wasn't the same after she saw Inuyasha say that. 'I know!' she thought 'ill erase her memories of him, all of them.' gabby was bored so she started to read others minds she then heard what Kailey was going to do 'poor kagome, I would stop her, but maybe its what you need right now…' "hey kago-chan! Come here!" Kailey smiled 'wow im so nice!' she thought to her self. "yah!" kagome said putting yet another fake smile on her face, Kailey walked over to her and put her finger on kagome's forehead "the pain will ease as the memories disappear, no more crying I will not tolerate a single tear, this mark will stabilize your happiness be, dear little kagome please forget about him please just for me." a dark light surrounded her and kagome. Then a little petal fell on kagome's forehead "kagome who is Inuyasha?" Kailey spat out his name like a foul taste "I don't know, who?" kagome answered clearly looking back to cheerful kagome and not fake kagome "good, he is no one." Kailey muttered. Gabby slowly shook her head, 'I poor kagome just completely forgot about her only true love…'

Did you like it! Now remember I just LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE REVIEWS! Hehehe okay I may be a bit crazy but so what! Anyway review please and no flames or people who just hate me and my evil self, yes that's right im Kailey so what! I may be cold, heartless, selfish, mean and just plain evil…well maybe I do suck but ummmm SHUT UP! 


End file.
